


First Date Jitters

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode s15e25 Jump Into the Fog, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Levi goes on his first date with Nico. What follows is a casual talk that ultimately determines what their relationship will be.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	First Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nice time writing this piece. It gave the boost I needed to write more Grey's fics.
> 
> If I had made mispronunciations for the translations, please correct me. 
> 
> This work is not beated. Please excuse my errors. 
> 
> kudos appreciated.

_ Don’t freak out. What am I gonna wear tonight?  _ Levi’s thoughts scrambled in his mind as he processed the idea of going on a date with NIco Kim.

Helm noticing her co-worker’s mood asked, “ What are you all worked up about?”

Schmitt cleared his throat, taking a deep inhale and answered the question. “ I’m going on my first date tonight with NIco. To be honest, I don’t even know what to say or even how to act.  I need help.”

Casey Parker, another resident, picked up on Schmitt’s energy. “ Be yourself. Relax and have a good time. And don’t overthink things.”

“ Okay and thanks for the advice Casey. I owe you big time.”

“ You don’t have to owe me anything. I’m just helping a friend.”

  
  


Pummeling through his shift gave Levi the confidence to aid other doctors around the hospital throughout the day without interruption. While on lunch break, he opened up his phone and saw a text from Nico that was sent earlier asking “  **_Can’t wait to see you tonight. Love you my Glasses. 😘💘”_ **

  
  


He messaged back with **_“ Love you too my hot ortho god. 💕😍”_ **

  
  


Taking time with his patients was what Levi needed to be motivated without stressing too much.So he’d waltzed through with a smile on his face.

  
  


_ That evening _

  
  


Levi walked along the sidewalk in Seattle’s Chinatown-International District. He wore an old soft navy shirt along with an American Eagle super soft slub hoodie tee in light heather grey paired with a pair of Airflex jeans. He soon saw Nico standing in front of the Toufully restaurant that nestled around the coroner from Thai Curry Simple. Nico was dressed in a similar style in Lucky Brand dark wash manteca jeans layered with a classic Tommy Hilfiger navy cotton polo shirt and topping it off with a modern DKNY cream bomber jacket.

“ Wow, you look great.” Levi said upon looking at Nico’s ability to dress himself for any occasion.

“Thanks, wanna head inside?””

“ Sure.”

  
  


The establishment inside reminded Levi of cafes around Seattle and Toufully signaled casual and friendly.

  
  


They sat near the window seeing a view of the city. Levi noticed that there was a red dragon curled around the pole at the end of the street, the structure outside was a wonder. The colors blended together in green, blue, bits of orange, red and the four columns held it together.

A waiter greeted them in Korean, “ Annyeonghaseyo, jumun-eul bad-ado doelkkayo? 

“ Annyeonghaseyo, jjin bab han geuleusgwa maegju du jangwa hamkke galbi han jeobsileul eod-eul su issseubnikka?” Nico politely explained their order to the waiter who then went back to the kitchen.

A moment passed before Levi, who was amazed, asked Nico, “ How do you say ‘ I like you alot’?”

“ Naneun dangsin-eul manh-i joh-ahabnida .”

Nearly an hour later, the food arrived at their table. The steamed rice smelled fantastic, the galbi looked delicious in the glistening sauce and the beer tasted phenomenal.

Nico was about to take a bite until he noticed Levi staring at his metal chopsticks then the food and back to the chopsticks.

“ Do you want me to help you?”

“ Yes please.”

He showed Levi the correct way to hold the chopsticks, “ Place the first one between your pointer and the thumb, balance it on the ring finger. Then repeat it on the other one, this time on the middle finger.”

Following three failed attempts, Levi eventually got the hang of it, popping a piece of galbi in his mouth. The flavor tastes exactly like barbecued pork except with one subtle key difference, the beer felt crisp, smooth, with a hint of grain sweetness that melted beautifully.

The atmosphere itself felt warm, almost if Levi and Nico were the only ones in the entire restaurant. 

“ What is exactly a Sunsword? I expectlty remember you telling me this when we were trapped in the ambulance during that windstorm?”

  
  


Levi’s cheeks turned red at the memory of him telling Nico how he felt before kissing him which turned into a heated makeout session. “ W-well, the Sunsword was possessed by Strahd's brother In its original form, it has a platinum hilt and guard, and a thin crystal blade as strong as steel.”

“ That sounds pretty cool. Maybe we could cosplay Dungeons and Dragons for WonderCon later this year? If you want to.”

  
  


“ It would be the best thing ever!”

  
  


Nico laughed showing off his bright smile, “ Remind me to talk to you about your taste in men like me. Asian- American guys get treated like the bottom of a barrel. We’re the least swiped on all dating apps. It’s a thing.”

  
  


“ Really?. Have you heard about Marvel producing Shing-Chi and the Legend of The Ten Rings?”

  
  


“ Are you kidding?! I’m excited for that!”

“ I do have a massive crush on Henry Goulding. He got ladies swooning over him even after  _ Crazy Rich Asians _ came out.”

  
  


They discussed stories from their childhood when they realized how late it was getting. Nico paid the bill and walked out with Levi.

  
  


“....So  _ Marvel _ or  _ DC _ ?”

“ Marvel. I mean even with Phase Four in production. I sometimes feel the DCEU tried really hard to be like Marvel but It was still good even if it had flaws”

“ Yeah, I do have hope for _ Wonder Woman 1984.” _

  
  


The walk back was casual talk ending in a sweet but tender kiss that made Levi’s foot pop.

  
  
  


_ The following morning _

  
  


“ So how did it go?” Parker asked Schmitt while on lunch break with the other residents.

“ It was nice. I had a good time and I had my first kiss.”

  
  


Casey smiled and patted his friend on the back and said, “ I’m happy for you.”

  
  


Nico then came in and saw Levi alone asking, “ Let me guess, you told Parker, Helm and Qurdi about our date last night and that I was your first kiss?”

“ Yup”

  
  


He then placed a tiny kiss on Levi’s curls before grabbing his coat and asking, “ Wanna head to Joe’s? It’s on me.”

“ Sure.” Levi smiled and intertwined his boyfriend’s hand in his.

  
  


Levi knew relationships could be a bit rocky but as long the players involved commit to it, and he could not wait for his to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud of this on shot and I am happy that I love writing.


End file.
